Voldemort's Daughter
by talapadme
Summary: This is an OC story that holds true to the original plot, sort of. I had a few twists but it is good. OC is Blackthorn, OOC Voldemort, Draco, and Bellatrix in the mix.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All I own is Blackthorn and her mother. All other characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling whose creative mind dreamt them up. Now enjoy my fanfic.

Prologue: Memories

It had been years.

Eighteen to be exact, and in the time she had spent with the wizarding family that took her in after her father passed, she had spent seven years at Hogwarts under her name Blackthorn and her foster parents' surname, Malfoy. So she never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen to her. However, when she was entered with Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament as the two Hogwarts champions she couldn't say that she was surprised. As the oldest witch in the seventh year at Hogwarts, and the most experienced, she was almost assured a spot in the tournament.

Blackthorn easily passed the tasks, helping the other champions along the way especially Harry. Since he was the youngest she gave him some advice and help along the way. When it came time for the maze task, Blackthorn felt slightly more confident then she had in the other tasks but other then that nothing else. As soon as she set foot in the maze, an odd feeling fell upon her.

It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't sugary-warmth either. It made her stop for a moment but other than that nothing happened, if anything she felt surer and more confident than ever. As she went forward into the maze, she called up a memory from seven years ago, when she had gotten her letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_Oh, Blackthorn! We are so proud of you! And to think, Draco will be old enough to go with you in a few years, but you will be able to go first! Your parents would be so proud of you!" After she had said the last sentence, Narcissa clapped a startled hand over her mouth as though she would say something terrible. _

"_Now, Narcissa," Lucius stepped in smoothly. "No need to bring her parents into this. We're her family. Isn't that right, Blackthorn?"_

"_Yes sir. But who were my real parents? When are you going to tell me?" Blackthorn asked impatiently as only an eleven year old can._

"_All you have to do is open your locket and you'll know," Lucius answered her. It was the same answer she had gotten every time she had asked about her parents. _

_A few weeks later she was on her way into the Great Hall with the other first years to be sorted. However, unlike the other first years she was sure footed and kept her head up as she heard Professor McGonagall call her name. She walked confidently toward the battered sorting hat and heard it whisper arrogantly to her as it was placed on her head. _

"_Slytherin's second heir you are. Interesting, very interesting. Your father was in Slytherin but you're smart, loyal. You speak to snakes but are a true friend to all. Where to put you? You would fit into any of the houses. Not pureblood but close enough to be put down. Tricky, tricky you are. I've got it! You will be in SLYTHERIN!"_

_There was a roar of cheering as she saw a green snake materialize on her black school robes. _

"Wonder what the sorting hat meant when it said I was Slytherin's second heir?" she asked herself as she had so many times before. Then as always she shook her head and moved into the maze. As time went by she saw the cup. Then, of a sudden, behind her, she heard a twig snap. She spun around to see Harry and Krum. Harry raced to protect her as Krum shot a spell her way, but she was too fast. Blackthorn calmly flicked her wand so that Harry froze in time for a moment. Then she blocked Krum's spell and stunned him shooting up red sparks from her fingertips as she did so.

"Gosh, am I glad to see you, Blackthorn. I thought for a second you were going to leave me here too." Harry ran out of breath. She grinned.

"Hogwarts victory for us both?" She asked, pointing at the Triwizard cup.

"Sure. One…Two…Threeeeeee…" His last number was lost as they fell through space until they landed in a graveyard. Harry at once began to scream in unbearable agony. Blackthorn looked around the graveyard and saw the closest tombstone said Riddle. Suddenly she felt a presence she hadn't felt for thirteen years. She began to shake slightly, not with fear but with joy and a bit of worry.

She heard Harry's worried tone saying, "I've been here before! Blackthorn! Get back to the cup! Now!

"Stun the girl," she heard a high cold voice rasp. Then she saw nothing but blackness.

_Dear Readers,_

_I am so, so very sorry that this is so short. I can't help it. It was the best place to put a break in the story for the opener. So anyway the next chapter is written but I won't post unless I have at least one review. That will be true for all the chapters. So cheers!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Talapadme_


End file.
